This invention relates to buckles for static-conductive straps or cuffs.
Some buckles on static-conductive straps are made entirely of metal to provide a complete electrical circuit between the body of the wearer and the grounding means, usually a cord that is attached to the buckle at one end and a grounding point at the other. Some metal buckles open and close to permit adjustment of the diameter of the wrist strap. Other buckles are made of non-conductive material that encloses conductive portions, and a portion of which may be opened to permit adjustment of the length of the strap which adjustment requires trimming of the tail end of the strap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a buckle for a static-conductive wrist band that will permit both lengthening and shortening of the wrist strap without necessarily requiring trimming and, at the same time, will not cause accidental electrostatic discharge when it comes in contact with, e.g., electronic parts, or electric shock to the wearer in case of inadvertent contact with live electrical circuits.